Red October
by HeavyMetalCommunist
Summary: Red Dawn has been waiting for this day forever, The day he would finally enact his plan. Soon all Equestria will feel the warm embrace of Equality. Of course, What's a revolution without blood? And blood will paint the flag red. Short little one-shot. Inspired by the Bolshevik Revolution in Russia,


The croud before Red roared in approval, making the revolutionary grin. Before him stood ponies of all races, clutching weapons in thier teeth, waiting for his orders. Behind him stood the gates of Canterlot, It's lights breaking the barrier of night. He cleared his throat loudly, hushing the crowd gathered in front of him

"Ponies of the Revolution!" he said, his slavic accent punctuating with his words. "Tonight begins the birth of a new era! No longer are we to squabble under the opressive reign of terror of Princess Celestia!" He spat the ending with enough hate to reverberate though the crowd. "Today, We show our true colors. Let the hammer of the workers strike the heads of Celestias' loyal followers! Let the sickle of the farmers cut down any who stand before us! Tonight, WE SHOW NO MERCY!" He yelled. Shouts of approval echoed in the night.

"Let the princesses fear our voices! Let the sounds of our hooves echo throughout Equestria! Our forces outnumber hers ten to one! Our Strength is unequaled! Our truth is undeniable!" He bellowed to the crowd. He turned around, facing the doomed city of Canterlot. He smiled darkly.

"Together we are strong! And through are strength WE WILL PREVAIL!" Shouts of approval rang throught the air.

"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He screeched as he ran. Thunderous hoofsteps sounded behind him, A symphony of death to those unfortunate enough to think to stop them.

Canterlot erupted into chaos, screams of terror ecohed in the night. Celestia royal gaurds, foolish as they are, dared to challenge Red's army. None could stand to it's might though, and they fell like dominoes under its wrath. Hammerstrike smiled as he watched the carnage.

Soon, Red Dawn reached the steps of the royal palace, His army of loyal soldiers backing him like a tide of flesh. He screeched to a halt when a large contingency of Celestia's guards, Led by Shining Armor, Stopped thier path.

"STAND DOWN!" Shining Armor yelled to the opposing army. The authoritve tone meant any wrong answer would be met with death. Red Dawn chuckled.

"You think your guard will save this country?" he mused. "No, It is you who must stand down!" He bellowed. A cheer rang through the air behind him. Shining Armor stood steadfast though, and brought his hoof up, Bellowing out an order to his units.

"ATTACK HIM AND HIS FORCES!" He shouted. "UNICORNS, USE YOUR MAGIC AND KEEP THEM AT BAY! PEGASI, USE DIVEBOMB FORMATION! DON'T LET THESE COMMIES THROUGH!" However loud his shouts may seem, They were almost drowned out by the deafening roar ahead.

"UUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAA!" The Revolutionaries yelled. Red rushed toward Shining Armor, barely missing a magical blast, sent from his horn. Shining Braced himself for Red's attack, grunting in slight pain as the earth pony crashed into him. Shining groaned as Red pressed his weight down onto him.

"It's a shame," Red said. "You won't be alive to see a new nation blossom." Shining Armor spat at him.

"Your Idea of a nation is madness." He said. Red punched him in the face.

"No, This is purpose." He slammed his hoof into Shining's head again. "You won't ba martyr, Just a victim of justice." Red punched him again. Shining Armor coughed as blood escaped his throat. Red grinned manaically.

"You won't win," Shining weezed. "Even if you do kill me, Celestia and the elements will stop you. You'll never beat us." He said. Red looked down at him in sorrow, before reaching down and snagging his arm around his neck. A loud crack later, and Shining Armor went limp. Red stood, unscathed, as he looked on to the battle. His forces were beating back Shining's now broken contingency.

"Push onwards, brothers! Soon Canterlot will be ours!" He yelled. Another roar later and his forces pushed through.

The inside of the palace blasted into complete anarchy as Red's army forced itself inside. Scattered units of guards tried in vain to protect thier princess, but soon tasted the sweet embrace of death. Soon all that stood in his way was the entrance ofthe throne room. No doubt where the princesses cowered.

"This is it Comrades! Tonight she dies!" He yelled. He and a few soldiers slammed open the massive doors. Silence enveloped the entire room as Red strutted in, smirking in triumph. Celestia, As well as the Elements of Harmony stood before him. Red chuckled darkly.

"Princess Celestia." He said. "I am honored such a priviledge to see her majesty." He taunted. The six Ponies who wielded the Elements stood before him, standing defensively before thier beloved leader.

"Stop!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. Red smiled manaically.

"Such persistance, even in the face of death." He mused. "Not that it will help you." Rainbow Dash fluttered her wings and sped towards him. Her friends followed after her.

"You won't win!" Twilight said. Red Dodged to the side.

"Take them alive! I want them to see this nation burn!" He shouted. Soon more ponies filled the room. "Don't let them use the Elements!" He dashed away from the ponies, turning his attention to the princesses. Luna flared her wings and stepped forward.

"Thou must be foolish, to challenge the might of the princesses of both day and night!" she said. Red moved to her side almost instantly, His crazed face the last thing she saw. Luna fell limp under his attack, blood dribbled from the rear of her head. Grabbing her limp head swiftly, Red Jerked her head to the side, snapping her spinal column. Celestia Screamed in rage as she saw her beloved sister fall under Red's hooves.

Red Turned just in time to miss a killing ray emitted from Celestia horn.

"You will pay for your crimes tonight!" She yelled. Red Smiled smugly.

"No, I will succeed in what you've failed. I will turn this country from the wretched hive of inequality to the shining utopia of a land where all are equal!" Red dodged to the side again. Coming up to the side of Celestia, Red bucked her hard in the forehooves, snapping them like twigs. Celestia screamed again. Red took this opprutunity immediately, Tackling the solar princess to the ground. She heaved under him. He looked her in the eye, savoring the look of pure terror in her eyes.

"Why-" She choked out, "Why are you doing this!" Red smiled.

"Because, This land deserves better than you. No longer will ponies be opressed by your tyranny." Celestia choked back a sob. Red shouted an order, making two soldiers hold down the solar princess. Red stood proudly, admiring the work his forces did. He looked over to where the majority of his army stood, seeing the element bearers twisting and writhing. A soldier trotted up to Red, Clutching a gleaming sickle in his teeth. Red Grabbed it with a forehoof. He approached the Princess with the weapon in hoof.

"Tonight brings in a new world order. Tonight, we stand above the ashes of tyranny, as the hammer and the sickle fall upon the wicked." He pressed the blade to Celestia's neck. A tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my little ponies. I'm sorry I've failed you." She said quietly. Red Raised the sickle high above his head.

"Do svidanya, Celestia." he said. A flash of steel and red later, and Celestia's regal head fell. Blood coated Red's grey coat. He turned his head, seeing the element bearer's shocked faces. A soldier trotted up to him.

"Have we won?" He asked. Red turned around, closing his eyes as he reveled in victory.

"Yes, Firestorm." He replied. Firestorm shuffled slightly.

"What of the Element bearers, What are we to with to them?" He asked.

Red smiled darkly

"Dispose of them."


End file.
